Totality Coast
The Totality Coast was a jagged and misshapen coastline in the Tung Del Region, Helmont. It was distinguished from other coastlines for its legendary sheer cliffs leading straight up to the eastern half of the Totality mountain range. The Rokningspik Circle lied immediately 40 miles to the north-east. Geography Characteristics The coastline was primarily comprised of jagged rocks and sheer cliffs, with the occasional shingle beach. It was misshapen, and did not follow any linear pattern. As such, waves were banded about and destructive, amounting to a large influence from forces of erosion. The coastline contained a few small rocky outcrops and larger rocky islands, both of which were predominately barren aside from the abundance of nesting Cren. Geological history Prehistorical profile and ice-bridge In approximately 50,000 BG, an Ice Bridge would have connected the Totality coast to the northern lands, allowing for the first Humans to cross onto The Continent. After a few thousand years, the ice bridge would have closed but deposited till on the Totality Coast, giving it a hilly, but not mountainous profile. Impacts of the Northern Cataclysm In 13,000 BG, the Northern Cataclysm drastically changed the profile of the Totality coast. As the Rokningspik Circle is only 40 miles to the north-east, the impact from the eruption of the Røyking Helvete super-volcano was felt most prominently here than anywhere else in the Continent. The eruption also gave rise to the Totality mountain range. Specifically, immense uplift from the supervolcanic eruption to the north caused the land of the Totaltiy coast to rise hundreds of metres, and the hills behind by some thousands of feet - making the totality mountain range. The force of the eruption was so great that the coastline was entirely unrecognisable from before, with the weak sedimentary components present from the till deposited by the ice bridge being completely absent; engendering the coastline with its misshapen and jagged profile. History Human history Following the arrival of humans due to the ice bridge, humans fought other the food-rich territory surrounding the coast. After tens of thousands of years, the (then) cold but arable land further inland facilitated the growth of the first settlements, resulting in a surge in human fishing activities along the coast. This was largely unchanged until the northern cataclysm, where the whole population was vaporised in almost an instant. Following human extinction from the area, the area was mostly devoid of any humans, with a few dozen isolated settlements being established along the shingle beach sections of the coast. Discovery of minerals and the contemporary age By the arrival of the Grenthyx Dynasty in 27 AG, the inhabitants of the coast were enriched by their discovery of precious minerals in the Totality mountain range behind. Along with the establishment of the Mines of Helmont, the Totality coast began to supply water for the mines in the following decades. Consequently, there are access points to the mines along various points in the coast that are maintained. This mining industry survived many political and economic changes throughout the ages, and is likely to go unchanged due to the prosperity local Helmontans have enjoyed as a direct consequence. Category:Locations Category:Helmont Locations